Tradición
by Emiita
Summary: Kushina sabía que eso era una estúpida tradición de viejas, sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta hacer las cosas bien. Porque no importaba cómo se vistiera, Minato la aceptaría tal cual.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Alguna palabra obscena, nada del otro mundo

**Resumen: **Kushina sabía que eso era una estúpida tradición de viejas, sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta hacer las cosas bien. Porque no importaba cómo se vistiera, Minato la aceptaría tal cual.

* * *

><p><strong>Tradición<strong>

Movió su mano sobre la pura tela, sintiendo su suavidad bajo su palma, deleitándose en la frialdad del toque. Acarició cada pliegue del vestido con suma delicadeza y apreció con sumo cuidado la simpleza del conjunto, llegando a la conclusión de que era un vestido hermoso. Quizás demasiado hermoso. _Y blanco._

Kushina no tenía nada en contra de ese color, para nada. Pero ella era alegre, su personalidad era explosiva y, en consecuencia, las ropas que solía utilizar eran igual de llamativas que ella. Colores vivos formaban el conjunto de su armario, raramente se vestía con prendas de colores poco vistosos. A su parecer, el blanco no era llamativo, era elegante. Y, asumámoslo, ella era muchas cosas, pero nadie que ella conociera -ni siquiera ella misma- la definiría como "elegante".

Desde bien pequeña Kushina era la típica niña ajetreada, con demasiada energía y muchas ideas traviesas en mente. No había día que no se raspara las rodillas o los codos por una caída o que sus ropas o, incluso, ella misma, se llenaran de barro y hojas al jugar en el parque. Su madre tenía que obligarla para ponerle un vestidito y, cuando ya no consiguió dominar a su hija, la chantajeaba con ramen. Los pantalones eran más prácticos para moverse, más cómodos y, sobre todo, no se le veían las bragas cuando trepaba a los árboles. Fin de la cuestión.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, en la habitación de su casa, observando atentamente el vestido _blanco -_su vestido blanco_.-_

Suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello pelirrojo, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. En realidad ella no entendía esas estúpidas tradiciones de viejas. Dirigió sus ojos morados a la cama, donde descansaban diversos objetos que ella tendría que llevar mañana, aparte del vestido.

Algo viejo. Una simple tiara formada con pequeñas flores plateadas y que había pertenecido a su madre. Le dejarían el pelo suelto, cayéndole como una cascada de fuego por la espalda, y nada más adornarlo con esa linda tiara, que además serviría para sujetarle el velo. La idea de este objeto era traspasar la felicidad del antiguo matrimonio a la nueva novia.

Algo nuevo. Los pequeños pendientes que le regalaron Mikoto y Hana por la fiesta de su compromiso. Simbolizarían la ilusión y la esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida en matrimonio.

Algo prestado. La gargantilla de oro blanco, que combinaba a la perfección con la tiara y los pendientes, de Tsunade. Según la tradición este tenía que pertenecer a la familia de la novia, para luego ser devuelto después de la boda, y que significa la permanecía de los lazos familiares. Puede que la rubia tetona no fuera un familiar directo de Kushina, pero si la única que le quedaba. Además, qué diablos, la abuela de la vieja era una Uzumaki, con eso era suficiente.

Algo azul. Una liga de encaje azul marino que las chicas se empeñaron en comprarle, mientras ella les gritaba que eran unas pervertidas.

Volvió a resoplar, al imaginarse con todo aquello puesto. Mañana sería un día _muuuy_ largo. Seguramente, la despertarían al amanecer y se pondrían a trabajar en ella como si Kushina fuera una muñequita de niñas a la que pudieran vestir. _¡Já! _Ella le arrancaba las cabezas a sus muñecas y ahora sus amigas le arrancarían la cabeza si no acataba las órdenes. Era muy injusto, ¡de verás que sí!

Se giró y contempló, nuevamente, el vestido nupcial. El color _blanco_ para ella era símbolo de elegancia, pero según la tradición la novia se vestía de ese color para reflejar la paz, felicidad, pureza e inocencia. _Nada más y nada menos._

Si por ella hubiese sido, el traje habría sido de cualquier otro color, quizás morado o naranja, incluso, azul. Es más, si la hubieran dejado ni siquiera usaría un vestido. Kushina era capaz de colocarse unos pantaloncillos y ponerse la camisera de "I Love Ramen" e ir al altar con esas fachas y, estaba completamente segura, de que Minato sonreiría alegremente y la aceptaría de igual forma.

Porque no importaba cómo se vistiera, o de qué color fuera el dichoso vestido. Ni siquiera eran importantes todos aquellos objetos, no necesitaba algo viejo, nuevo, prestado o azul para ser feliz en su matrimonio. Kushina sabía que ella y Minato serían felices, porque se amaban, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

–¡Kushina, ya estoy en casa! –anunció la voz de Minato.

La mujer rápidamente guardó el vestido dentro del armario y colocó los objetos esparcidos por la cama en el cajón. Salió apurada a la sala y trató de hacerse la despistada, actuando como una niña descubierta en mitad de una travesura.

– ¿Qué hacías? –preguntó su futuro marido con diversión.

– ¡Nada! ¿Por qué tendría que estar haciendo algo? ¡De verás! –soltó a la defensiva.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

– ¿Nerviosa por lo de mañana? –susurró, tomándole las mejillas entre sus manos.

Kushina negó fervientemente. – ¡Claro que no! ¡De verás! –él la miró a los ojos, alzando las cejas. –Bueno, puede que un poco. –casi gruñó y Minato rió.

Y de todos modos, aunque Kushina estuviera nerviosa, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer las cosas _bien_. Porque quería verse, por una vez en su vida, extremadamente femenina, sólo y exclusivamente, para Minato, _el hombre de su vida_.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Sip_, mañana era el día de su boda con Minato Namikaze y aunque ella no fuese el reflejo de la paz, la inocencia o la pureza -porque feliz si que era- Kushina seguiría la tradición y se colocaría aquel vestido, su vestido. Su vestido de novia _blanco_.

* * *

><p><em>En realidad esto era para el foro irresistiblemente naranja, pero me ganaron el color T.T esta mañana aún no estaba elegido y me llegó la idea, pero no quise decir nada hasta no tenerlo, porque ya que era un reto, quería hacerlo bien, porque yo cuando me ponen un tema para escribir, me suelo bloquear y no quería escogerme un color y luego no hacer el fic...que me conozco, pero de todos modos quise subirlo para aportar algo más para el movimiento del MinaKushi. <em>

_En fin, no sé para que les cuento mis penas, ya todo el mundo sabe que soy gafe, nací martes 13 es lo que tiene, que la mala suerte me persigue xD _

_Nos leemos ^^_


End file.
